


Чаша терпения

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сайд-стори к "Службе доставки".<br/>Чад скучает в офисе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаша терпения

***

Сидеть в душном офисе – сущее наказание. Чад был готов к чем угодно, но не к этому протиранию штанов за допотопным компьютером с бухгалтерией. Родителям не пожалуешься – те рады до визга, что сын взялся за ум и не мотается по всему городу, срывая спину из-за тяжелой мебели. Он бы наплевал на их радость, если бы не Дженсен. Когда Чад в манере обиженного подростка выдал все, что он думает о таком способе заработка, тот, развалившись холеным котом в кресле и забросив ноги на стол, коротко ответил:

\- Продолжай таскать мебель.

Черт знает, что было в этом спокойном и равнодушном тоне, но Чад в буквальном смысле сел на задницу. И теперь сидел на ней ровно.

Солнце палило даже сквозь закрытые жалюзи, и Чад не выдержал, стащил галстук и расстегнул две верхних пуговицы. Сейчас бы в прохладный бассейн. Чад чуть не завыл, представляя как кайфует чертов Дженсен у себя дома под выкрученным на полную мощность кондиционером. «Продолжай таскать мебель». Твою мать! Чад встал и подошел к окну, оттянул жалюзи, высматривая, стоит ли машина шефа и можно ли удрать пораньше и обомлел. На стоянке был припаркован знакомый «додж». Он не успел сообразить, что Дженсен здесь делает, как тихий голос сзади проговорил:

\- Работаешь?

Чад отдернул пальцы, и планки со щелчком сомкнулись. Дженсен подошел сзади, остановился, не прикасаясь, Чад почему-то не захотел оборачиваться. Мягко свело мышцы в животе, по позвоночнику поползли капли пота, подмышками рубашка была хоть выжимай. Дженсен оттянул ему воротник, едва дотрагиваясь до шеи, и легонько подул за шиворот. Чад судорожно сглотнул, мысли заметались от страха, что кто-то войдет и неясного ожидания. Дженсен придвинулся еще ближе и вкрадчиво объяснил:

\- Захотел посмотреть, как ты тут.

Чад чуть не заорал: «Замечательно», но захлебнулся воздухом, когда Дженсен обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Член встал мгновенно, ожидаемо прореагировав на знакомую близость. Дженсен ничего не делал, просто держал и дышал рядом, а Чад как текущая сука терся об него задом, выворачивал голову и ловил край улыбки. Здравый смысл расплавился в жаре, стек возбуждением в пах, еще немного и Чад попросил бы, но Дженсен остановил его, сильно сдавив под ребрами.

\- Дотерпи до вечера. Ты же знаешь, если потерпеть – ты получишь больше, чем ожидал.

Чад коротко вдохнул, и Дженсен отпустил его.

Когда Дженсен скрылся за дверью, Чад заметил, что на столе осталась запотевшая бутылка перье. Он схватил его, открыл, соскальзывая пальцами по конденсату, и жадно выпил сразу половину. Терпение не его добродетель, однозначно.


End file.
